Heavy Metal
|base_rank = |base_atk = -|base_hp = -|atk_per_lv = 538 (6886)|hp_per_lv = 4631 (59276)}} ---- chance to gain ARMOR for seconds when HIT with a close-range attack (includes Blocking)|SA2 = While benefitting from ARMOR, BLOCKBUSTERS deal bonus damage}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Heavy Metal's complexity is similiar to any other Big Band, but this particular version excells at being a frontline tank with a high health pool and being able to get ARMOR stacks from just being hit, in the same fashion of Resonant Evil. His second SA, however, will let you Eliminate and finish off dying enemies with ease. Both of his BB3 are handy and useful on this version, expecially if paired with a Fighter who buffs players such as Sketchy. Note that this variant is not very SA-dependent as other characters, and can survive and do well without them. Strategy *In order to use Heavy Metal, you must be patient on when to use your Blockbusters, because, in order for them to benefit from extra damage, you must be ARMORED in order for it to work, which is not a hard thing to achieve on Big Bands. Just by using Bagpipe Blues SM will allow you to get the necessary ARMOR to trigger the second SA. *Try to bring with you fighters that can buff, specially if they can give HASTE, as it will allow you to use more your BlockBusters. *TUBA TUBA and Strike up the Band are good BBs to have. Tuba tuba damage and Stun capability will let you ravage enemies during counter-attacks, and Strike up the band allow you to finish off dying enemies, giving up a 30% charge to all other BlockBusters. Tympani Drive can also be used following a Tuba Tuba, if said BB stuns the target. Key Stats *Just like any Big Band, HP% and Defense is a good start, allowing you to tank more hits. *After improving his survivability, invest in his SAs. Try to get both of them. *While his max ATK stat is unspetacular, investing in it is not a bad idea, specially when he becomes your last fighter alive. *For the Marquee, pick up Frontman. You will want him to be your first line of defense. If you are unsure or want your Heavy Metal to be your Last stand, then get the Soloist, but this is not advised. Playing As *While Heavy Metal is not strong against any fighter in particular, he can be a very safe fighter to use thanks to his signature ability giving him a lot of survivability. Playing Against *Peacocks with several ranged Special Moves/BlockBusters. *Poltergust - She will be able to use and abuse her SA's as your ARMOR expires and you keep your BlockBusters active. *Claw & Order - If her damage is high enough, she can continously prevent your BlockBusters from being able to be used and, therefore, preventing your SA2 from activating. *Ultraviolent - Ultraviolent is the bane of Heavy Metal, as she will be able to deal increased damage with her Projectiles and since you need to be ARMORed in order to trigger your SAs, it will also indirectly trigger her second SA. Not to mention that her first SA allows the projectiles to bypass your defenses and ARMOR. *Assassin's Greed - She can be a troublesome encounter, as the first SA will make you take up to 25% of your health pool as damage each time you use a blockbuster, and also applying heavy bleed. Trivia *Heavy Metal’s color scheme is a reference to the main character of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, Jotaro Kujo. *His TUBATUBATUBA move is also a reference to Stand Cries uttered by certain Stand users in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the most famous being Jotaro Kujo's ORAORAORA, and Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna's MUDAMUDAMUDA. But that in itself is a reference to another anime: Fist of the North Star. Category:Water Variants Category:Diamond Variants Category:Big Band Variants Category:Big Band Category:Variants